


Bad Decisions

by dreamingofawolf (rl4sb4eva)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/dreamingofawolf
Summary: The almost certain knowledge that this was probably the last night of his life was remarkably freeing, Armitage thought





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I kept listening to Bad Decisions by Bastille and the chorus got stuck in my head.
> 
> If there’s anything else you think I should warn for, or would like me to warn for, just let me know.   
It’s very tame as far as Kylux goes.

The almost certain knowledge that this was probably the last night of his life was remarkably freeing, Armitage thought. Slumped in a lumpy straw filled chair that smelt of disuse and damp. The small cabin was sparsely furnished, but mostly dry, and against a cliff which protected them from the howling storm outside. Rough hewn wooden flooring caught on his socks as he let his feet slide and his knees straighten out. 

“I’d almost say you were enjoying this, if I couldn’t feel your brain skittering up the walls like a trapped animal.” Ren dropped the hilt of his lightsaber onto the heavily worn tabletop as he strode in, shaking the rain from his ridiculous hair like a dog.

Hux let his eyes close and took a deep breath, catching the hint of burnt flesh that Ren had brought in with him. “A General doesn’t show his fear to his men.” The meaningless phrase carried more than a hint of his fathers cadence and he felt the prickle of anxiety at his temples, his fingertips beginning to tap out a rhythm before he could stop them.

“Your men are dead. Or fleeing. Besides, I’m pretty sure you aren’t a General anymore.” Ren lowered himself down to the dusty bed, wincing slightly and pulling his gloves off as he did so.

“And whose fault is that, Supreme Leader? Who decided to have a childish lightsaber measuring contest with the rebels’ golden child? Who couldn’t command the First Order out of a wet paper bag? I’m pretty sure until you decided to murder Snoke too early we were doing fairly well.” Hux’s fingers brushed against the bottle on the floor as his arm rolled off the armrest, and he swiped it up quickly, not even opening his eyes as he popped the damp cork and swigged back the sour alcohol.

One eye opened as the bed creaked loudly and Ren huffed a dry laugh, “losing Starkiller didn’t help though, did it?”

“No,” Hux conceded after a few moments, taking another long swing before continuing “I guess it didn’t.”

The cabin fell quiet as the storm continued to rage outside, the patter of spray against the walls echoed by Hux’s tapping fingers, he let his mind wander through the last few years, meetings with muffled soundtracks, bright explosions that seared his vision and lingered, quick trysts in closets, and long kisses in the early morning that left him breathless and flushed.

“I did it for us, you know?” Ren’s voice was quiet and Hux almost missed it as the bed creaked. He sat up in the chair and opened his eyes slowly blinking away held back tears.

“Did what?”

“Snoke. I did it for us.” Their eyes met in the low light from the single lamp that still worked and Hux let his eyebrow quirk up and laughed before responding.

“You did it for you, and to show off how great you were to her. ‘Us’? We had a timetable.” The alcohol had flushed his cheeks and he felt the heat increase as he looked over Ren lying on his side on the bed. “I hate you for ruining it. And other things. But mostly that.”

Ren’s long fingers made spidery shadows as his hand hung over the side of the bed, slowly shifting absentmindedly. “You hate me?” His voice was small, and Hux longed to kiss the words away.

He took a swig of his drink again, and swiped a hand across his face, catching tears and a spilled trickle of alcohol. “You’re rash, and stupid. Violent. Arrogant. Should I worship you? Genuflect at your throne and beg for your approval? Oh, Supreme Leader, tell me how I should feel about you?” Hux wanted to shout, throw the bottle, but he heard the pleading note creep into his questions. The want in his gut that Ren would tell him what to do. That Kylo would tell him how he should feel. Make it easier.

Kylo was silent, eyes wide and staring at Hux as he slammed the bottle to the floor and pushed out of the chair. “I. Hate. You. You ruined everything and now we’re in a fucking hovel waiting to be hunted down. I should have gone down with my ship, noble, fitting, but no, you had to drag me out and now I’m here. Waiting to die.” His voice caught, and another tear ran down the wet streak in the dust on his cheek.

“You’re angry because I saved you? I wouldn’t let you go down in flames with your ship, is that it?” The bed protested as Kylo pushed himself up, stepping forward to breathe the same air as Hux, his warmth pushing out some of the chill. 

Hux went to turn, stepping back on his heel, hating that Kylo had those few extra inches on him, and winced as thick fingers wrapped hard around his upper arm and shook him. “It wasn’t your decision.” He said quietly.

“My decision? You think saving you was a decision? That I had a choice?” Kylo shook him again and pressed forward, a fleck of spittle hitting against Hux’s lip as he spoke.

“People make bad decisions in battle.” Kylo shook him again. “Will you stop doing that?”

Kylo’s lips were warm, dry and cracked as he pressed his mouth hard against Hux’s, the coppery taste of dried blood flaring over Hux’s tongue as Kylo’s tongue pressed against the seam of his lips and pushed in, and Hux was thrown back to those early mornings. Stars rushing past them as they pressed closer and closer to each other. 

A splinter pressing into his toe dragged him back to the cabin, the fingers wrapped tight on his upper arm, how Kylo’s knee was trying to press between his legs, and he got his free arm up between them and shoved the taller man away hard. The rush of cold air against his lips as they parted made him shiver briefly before Kylo was back, long fingers curling into his hair, and his palm curving to the back of Hux’s neck so well it felt as if they were made for each other.

“You were not a bad decision.” Kylo whispered as he pushed their mouths back together, Hux felt the tears fall faster and his free hand tangle in Kylo’s blood stiffened robes, flakes of dried blood gathering under his fingernails.

Kylo stepped back and dragged Hux with him towards the bed, letting go of his arm to try and push his unbuttoned jacket off Hux’s shoulders. The kiss broke up as they both started pushing at clothes, flicking hidden hooks and buttons with ease as a rush of memories came back. Kylo’s lips kissed along the sharp line of Hux’s jaw, worrying at a bruise, and reopening small cuts from broken control panels to absently smear the blood down the length of Hux’s throat before biting down and sucking his own bruise into the jut of a freshly revealed collarbone.

Hux laughed as he caught the words being pressed into his skin. The soft litany of curses and praise, and the unmistakable sound of “no marks” against his neck as Kylo bit a second bruise into the tender skin under his jaw.

Large hands pushed his trousers down far enough that Kylo could palm his arse over his underwear and grip Hux close as he fell backwards, dragging them both down to the bed with a low groan and unmistakable crack of wood breaking. The movement shocked another laugh out of Hux as he kicked his trousers down his legs, cock starting to thicken between them as he rutted against Kylo’s stomach.

The storm howling outside filled Hux’s head as Kylo pressed bruises into his skin, broken nails catching on the soft, pale, stretch of his inner thigh as Kylo shifted his leg so they could thrust against each other faster and harder. He cried out when a hand wrapped in his hair and twisted hard.

His breath came faster and faster as tendrils of power wrapped around him holding him tight. He let pleas stumble across his tongue as Kylo pressed a dry finger against his tight entrance and circled it slowly, laughing as Hux’s body twitch and danced above him.

Lightning strikes lit up the room throwing jumbled shadows against the rough walls as Kylo drove his hips up faster and harder, underwear barely shoved out of the way so their cocks could slide past each other, their motion smoothed by sweat and precum as it dripped and pooled in the dark thatch of Kylo’s public hair, the soft wiry scratch making Hux whine high and long in the back of his throat as thunder shook the walls.

Hux came first, by seconds, high strung and flushed from the drink he shouted his pleasure into a deep kiss that stole his breath and dragged his sensitive body over the edge. He breathed in Kylo’s answering shout with a faint smile, lips tasting of salt.

They lay panting on the broken bed as their spend cooled on their skin, Hux pressing lazy kisses to every part of Kylo’s skin he could reach without really moving. As the frenzy calmed, their bodies aches and injuries started to make themselves known and Hux tried to ignore the storm as it swelled around them again, the roar of wind not unlike the roar of engines, he felt himself start to drift off.

The door to the cabin slamming open woke him moments later, any warmth in the cabin leaving in seconds as his eyes snapped to the figure silhouetted in the opening. “Uh, General? Supreme Leader?”


End file.
